


猎捕

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: Summary：拉莫斯的庄园装修好了，他邀请莫德里奇去那儿过冬；庄园附近有一片非常出色的狩猎林地，他们可以在那玩些男人们喜欢的游戏；拉莫斯意外地发现了莫德里奇的秘密技能。





	猎捕

**Author's Note:**

> CP：软水  
> 分级：NC-17

第一片雪花落下的时候，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯才在望远镜里发现了一只鹿的影子，落单的食草动物局促不安地在冻硬的林地间徘徊，啃咬树皮，他向莫德里奇示意，同时理了理双筒猎枪的肩带。他们距离那动物大概150米，落雪和山脉的凹凸不平使追猎变得更加困难。可是他们已经在狩猎上花了大半个白天了，早晨出发的时候，拉莫斯就跃跃欲试地说要给卢卡·莫德里奇打个大东西，让他长长见识。十分敷衍的自热军粮午饭，以及只能坐在阴冷的地面上（即便有隔断）休息，都是为了用子弹穿透猎物的头骨的那个瞬间。他们连条狗都没带，就这么出来了。  
莫德里奇裹得太严实，看上去不像是在零下5℃左右的环境里活动，倒像是拉莫斯把他生拽到南极洲去猎企鹅，只是克罗地亚人落在企鹅群里，连眉毛带肩膀都坍下去，倒像是只超大号的扁毛；他腰间挂着一把伞兵刀，背包外袋还插着一把大猎刀，都是他自己的东西，拉莫斯也是第一次见。他们朝着那只偶蹄目在的方位前进，快到的时候，莫德里奇一把拉住拉莫斯，把他推到一棵足够粗壮、能够隐藏两个人的身影的树后。  
拉莫斯又不解，又是气愤。食草动物听到了不远处窸窸窣窣的动静，抖着小巧可怜的耳朵，轻巧地跑远了，直到莫德里奇被手套保护严密的手指戳在了树皮上，拉莫斯看着那三道新鲜爪痕，和树皮间夹着的棕黑色毛，闭上了嘴。  
没人告诉他山林间有熊，至少今年夏天他来这儿度假，还有几个年纪小的佣人半开玩笑地说拉莫斯先生可别把这片林子屠光啦，周围还有几家猎户，您不在的时候我们可受不住他们上门来抗议。拉莫斯潇洒地挥了挥手，也只是在庄园里留了点现金，仅此而已，却依然我行我素。尚未冬眠的棕熊会因为食物匮乏而格外具有攻击性，他们已经确实踏入了巨大的凶兽的领地，他脖子后纹的那个狼字可不会在被熊咬住的时候蹦出来保护他。  
“Lukita，”他被莫德里奇按在树上，后脑勺磕在硬邦邦的树干上，吞咽口水都困难，“我，我们……”  
莫德里奇从他身上解下猎枪自己背上，蹲下身，招呼他来看被落叶完全覆盖的地面上的爪印。  
“还有狼。只要有一只，就会有一群。”克罗地亚人扯了扯嘴角，拉莫斯从来没见过那么令他感到陌生的莫德里奇，眼前的这个小个子的金发男人像是完全从另一个世界来，“我只希望你带够了弹药。”

风雪大了，在这种天气下狩猎就不再是一种消遣和享受的娱乐活动，但现在原路返回的危险并不比继续深入要小，暴风雪中的路况和视野总是糟糕透顶的，这种陌生的严酷自然环境中没人能保证在天黑前顺利找到回家的路。但是拉莫斯知道山林间有零零散散的几间护林人小屋，有一间距离他们此时所在的地点不算远，屋子旁边还有小溪，冬季会空着，专给户外生存爱好者落脚休息，在那儿他能发无线电报回庄园，让佣人们等这阵子雪过去（看样子得等到明天天亮）开越野车来接。  
在去小屋的路上拉莫斯没再分心去找可以猎捕的小动物，更何况他的枪被莫德里奇拿去了，后者默不作声地跟在他身后，如果不是踢踢踏踏的脚步声，拉莫斯总是克制不住回头去确认莫德里奇真的没被狼叼走的冲动。等他们取好了足够的水，对着发电机又蹬又踹让那个神奇的机械动起来，有一段时间无人使用的屋子变得温暖、清洁而明亮时，天已经完全黑了。雪越下越大，片羽状的雪块砸在窗框上，用几股电线缠着垂吊在梁上的灯随着风声轻轻摇晃。这里没有网络信号，网瘾中年仅剩的消遣，就是盯着黑铁锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的热汤发呆，屋子里还剩着些米，也被一同倒进了锅里，罐装番茄的酸味和风干肉条的辣味混合，盘旋直上，萦绕在明黄的灯泡周围。拉莫斯以为这是莫德里奇不安的表现，他可怜的队友， 可怜的克罗地亚人，一定是吓坏了；他当然知道卢卡·莫德里奇和接近三十年前拍摄的那部纪录片中的放羊娃的故事，俱乐部对此乐见其成，皇家马德里，一个可以实现梦想的俱乐部，即使你小时候是个放羊娃娃，长大了也可以在皇马成就梦想——多棒的宣传素材。他对莫德里奇讲了几个笑话，又照常去揉那头可爱的金发，让Lukita嘿啦嘿啦地傻笑起来，因为饱腹、暖和的藏身处，以及简单的快乐，使紧绷的情绪缓和不少，拉莫斯这才放下心，去把他们用掉的一次性餐具丢进垃圾桶。就在那么一眨眼的功夫，他听到身后的门扇被打开，暴风呼啸着冲进来的声音。  
“我去散个步。”莫德里奇的声音从屋外隐隐约约传来，“就在这附近，不远。”

拉莫斯循着枪声追过去的时候，雪已经快停了，月光打上沉甸甸地坠在树枝上的雪块，是纯天然的路灯。卢卡·莫德里奇半跪在那只可怜的食草动物身边，用猎刀肢解着它，柔软的皮毛被从颈项的部位割开，极有技巧地与皮肉分离，然后是那些人类常常会食指大动的肋排部分，再然后是鹿的舌头。  
“……哦，不，Lukita，”他感到胃里的食物正在翻涌，他和很多人一样，很难接受活生生的生命变质成单纯的食材的转变过程，在拉莫斯看来，肉就是肉，动物就是动物，不是其他什么别的，而莫德里奇是在他面前表演戳破那层伪善的窗户纸的恶魔。他捂着嘴，莫德里奇抬头看他，没什么表情地举起猎刀，向他的方向投掷。  
动物呜咽的哀嚎从他身后传过来，莫德里奇举起放在死鹿旁的猎枪，毫不犹豫地射杀了那只闻到血腥味而来的狼，火药味溢满了拉莫斯的鼻腔，枪声太响，震得他耳膜疼。他把伞兵刀抛给拉莫斯，拉莫斯呆呆地接住。  
“把它的头砍掉，Churu。”他指着拉莫斯吩咐，拉莫斯的耳鸣终于好了，能听清楚莫德里奇在说些什么，但是他还是没能从震惊中回过神来；克罗地亚人耸耸肩，用背包里自带的防水袋将自己割下的战利品收纳好，推着拉莫斯走到那头狼的面前，弯腰，踩着狼头，努力把楔入狼头骨两眼之间部位的猎刀拔出来，“Churu，只有没有头的东西，才是真的确定死掉的。”  
“你是在报复我吗？”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于回味过来，“就因为我说你没见识过这些。”  
“有一点吧。就，那么一点。”  
“不，明显是……你明明特别不高兴。你可别掩饰了吧。”但是拉莫斯不得不承认，一向温和且与人为善的莫德里奇用沾满了血的手指拨开被汗水和融化的雪湿透的头发，有一种诡异至极的，最文明的和最野蛮血腥的元素相碰撞的该死的性感，这让他非常兴奋，“请告诉我，亲爱的Lukita，我该怎样做才能让我最好的朋友高兴起来。”  
他捉住那双手，挨个舔舐十根纤长灵巧的手指，舌头极其诡异地扭成各种姿态，连指甲缝都没有忘记，鹿血的腥味，泥土的苦涩，火药的辛辣，在口腔内炸开，他甚至来不及把唾液吞下去，任由那些液体顺着防水的布料一路滚下去。他着重照顾了克罗地亚人的右手中指，像是好玩，用牙齿去轻咬指根，再用嘴唇包覆着整根指头一边吸吮一边撤出去，再在液体蒸发带走体温前重新用口腔温暖。卢卡·莫德里奇低声笑，睁圆了眼睛，脸上的褶子都被这笑容舒展了不少，就好整以暇地看拉莫斯这么明示意味突破天际地服务，直到他的俱乐部队长感到冰凉的手指抚上后颈，缩了缩脖子，才抽出手指吻上去。

柴火在壁炉里噼噼啪啪地响着，像塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯想象中的汗水砸落在床铺上的声音。他们在回到护林人小屋前对于谁肏谁这个永恒的话题争论了大约两分钟，最后以莫德里奇拍了拍背包里的新鲜鹿肉，在拉莫斯“技巧也很重要，你可别说从来没爽到过”的嚷嚷声中用人类文明发展史的铁律打败了他，谁狩猎谁能带回更好的食物，谁就是爸爸，你这吉普赛小婊子，克罗地亚人舔着嘴唇，用低沉的声音说着硬邦邦的，斯拉夫风味的西语脏话，拉莫斯意识到今天莫德里奇早已打定了主意，更何况被那么说只让他更加兴奋，在回屋的路上他的内裤前面就湿了，撑出了一个可耻的小帐篷，顶在保暖性能极佳的猎装上，最后爬上楼梯进门的那几步路几乎是被莫德里奇一边隔着裤子撸着一边牵进去的，他在进门的瞬间就被撸射了，踉跄着跪倒在木地板上，等那一阵高潮过去，涣散的目光跟着在屋子里转悠的莫德里奇来来回回。  
“跪好。”随着有些不满的指令而来的是击打在臀肉上的手掌，斯拉夫人的手指关节上覆盖有薄薄的一层茧，打在光裸且敏感得自行泛出粉色的皮肤上，一击脱离的触感让拉莫斯闷哼了一声，随后是火辣辣的痛痒，从臀部扩散开，有什么东西在叫嚣着还要更多更过分更粗暴的对待，他动了动腰，讨好似的用穴肉吸吮着还在给他做扩张的手指，他的大腿根部发酸，肌肉抽动，即使别人也能看得见。然而皇马的中场大师对于任何事情都一丝不苟，也就是说——仔细想想吧，那种审视的，透彻的目光下，单纯地沉溺于情欲的皇马队长的模样——拉莫斯想象不下去了，他大声吼叫着，腰部垮了下去，“你要这个，是吗，Churu。”  
“是的，是的，是的。”脑子里只剩下了前列腺被触碰的快感，被动物油脂作润滑肏开他的肠肉的那几根手指轮番试探着他的极限，就在甬道里蜷曲，抠挖着内壁，拉莫斯爽得连嘴都合不上，他甚至觉得下身已经涨到了极限了，然而克罗地亚人的另一只手掌完全包裹着他的阴茎，用手指尖的茧子堵着出口，慢条斯理地来回摩挲，让已经高潮过一次的塞维利亚人几乎要发疯，“求你了，求你了，求你了，Lukita，我的好朋友，我的Lukita，不，don Modrić，尊敬的先生，求你了！”  
“嗯。”  
这算是什么回应？！拉莫斯的脑子里挤不出多少精力来分辨卢卡·莫德里奇的喜怒哀乐了，自然也不会理解若有所思的，代表对方不合时宜地陷入了深思的那种低声沉吟，换做以前主导权在他手里的时候，他还能成功阻止莫德里奇那颗过度活跃的大脑中的奇妙发散，然而现在快感和要害都被掌握在对方手中，他除了失态地扭腰、哀求之外没有什么其他更好的法子。  
“求你了，求你了，”他口齿不清地说了无数次，腰臀在前列腺被细致且不间断的照顾中几近失控地颤抖、摆动，追逐着更多的触碰，温柔的爱抚或者是粗暴的试探都好，眼前的白光迟迟不能炸裂，连气管都仿佛被什么东西扼住了，呼吸让肺部剧烈鼓动，像是要挣出肋骨跳出来，“求你了，Sese，Sese想要你进来，求你了。”  
“我又不是你。”他听见克罗地亚人在他背后意有所指地说，像是极其漫不经心地轮起指尖依次抚弄着他的前端，抹掉那些噗噜噜地哭出来的泪水，“你会受伤的。”  
“是，我承认还不行吗！你比我大！”  
“但是你技巧比我好啊。”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于开始怀疑自己是不是交友不慎了，身后逐寸侵入的肉柱又是哪个东欧恶魔才会有的尺寸，饱胀感一瞬间从尾椎爬上了脑髓，莫德里奇话音中的得意和促狭简直要溢出来，“是吧，亲爱的Churu。”

该死的，该死的，该死的。  
拉莫斯神志不清地想着，他快射不出来了，身下的床铺几乎湿透，如果不是被克罗地亚人半揽着，他早就实现像条母狗一样趴在地上被人操这句脏话了，皮斯胡安球场的极端球迷老是这么诅咒他，终于有天莫德里奇帮他们心想事成了——斯拉夫人真的是体力怪，他的下身在多次高潮中对于任何肉体接触都敏感到了极致，即便是不应期，莫德里奇也没停下来，只是变着法地探索着西班牙人的体内，倒不像是在交媾，像是在搞什么性爱学课题，不搞清楚问题决不罢休。手指不厌其烦地描摹着他后背的那些纹身，从脖颈上的翅膀到狮子，和圣光笼罩的耶稣基督，拉莫斯在被揪住乳头的时候终于痛哭出声，那儿已经被冷落得够久了，在粗糙的床品布料上摩擦成献媚似的嫣红色。他昂起头，小腹突突跳着，提醒他下一波高潮的临近，被彻底肏开肏得松软的穴肉也因此绞紧，推拒着体内那根格外有料的东西，徒劳地阻止莫德里奇向之前从未到达过的深处进发，就是在这时，他感到后背一阵冰冷的锐痛。  
“你说，”莫德里奇那低沉的，掺杂着古怪的斯拉夫口音的西语在他背后轰响，“你这身乱七八糟的皮，给你剥掉好吗？我看不爽很久了。”  
他慢吞吞地，每说一个字节，就往拉莫斯的深处顶一下，像是为了证明自己可不是说了玩玩的，他们斯拉夫汉子都是言出必行，拉莫斯怪叫着，又是哭又是笑地任由臀肉撞在身后坚实的腹肌上，他又高潮了，甚至分不清是他自己的体液，还是莫德里奇的精液浇灌在他的深处，被灌了一肚子的错觉让他既窘迫又羞耻地射出稀稀拉拉的黄白相间的液体，古怪的味道迅速地扩散开来。  
克罗地亚人退了出来，把彻底失控的拉莫斯翻了个面，安抚地吻了吻他的额头。  
“下次还是换我来。”缓过劲来，拉莫斯依然心心念念着他马德里性爱战神的名号，可不能拱手让给一个外国人，这个场子迟早要找回来。  
“但是你还是有爽到啊。”卢卡意有所指地看着他们身下的床单，哦，天啊，他的头皮都发麻了，睡前还得处理这个，天啊，想到他就快疯了，“别像我强上你一样抱怨了。你这可爱可怜的吉普赛小婊砸。”  
“人都有自己擅长做的事，以及不擅长做的事，亲爱的，我的意思你懂的……很显然也包括说脏话……不说这个了，你今天究竟怎么回事？”  
莫德里奇失控了，罕见地，在他动手宰了那头鹿之前，他的情绪就已经失控了。拉莫斯知道，从他身上抢下猎枪背好的时候，莫德里奇一边吸着鼻子，一边发抖，他一开始以为是天太冷，但是他错得离谱。  
“……我小时候，足球学校有过一段时间，不止教足球。因为大家也不知道什么时候会死，也不知道能活多久，所以，有过那么一段时间，不止教足球，是瞒着家长的。”莫德里奇摇了摇头，在拉莫斯恍然大悟、随后充满歉意的目光中又吻了他，“结果那些，教官，认为我不擅长做这个，就像很多人认为我不擅长踢球那样。就是如此。这个话题止在这里，Churu。”  
那真酷——拉莫斯甚至没意识到他把不该说出口的感想毫无保留地说了出来，他太累了，大脑几乎已经丧失了基本的判断能力，只凭着本能对于外界的刺激做出低级的反应，本质上和草履虫是一个智商等级，直到小腿上挨了不算轻的一脚，他才猛然清醒过来。  
“去洗床单。”他们的中场指挥官无情地卷走了所有的毯子，“你已经是个成年人了Churu，尿床要学会自己收拾。”  
拉莫斯自觉理亏，只好唉声叹气地去把被一个成年人的体重压住的一次性免洗床单扯出来，塞进垃圾桶。路过窗户的时候他不经意地向外一瞥，有一个巨大的，圆滚滚的背影，正在他们宰了狼也宰了鹿的空地上徘徊。

END


End file.
